


Family Portrait

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Family portrait, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, silly christmas hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel talks Sam into a family portrait for their first Christmas as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot inspired by Jason Manns album picture of the boys, and also a prompt from a follower on Tumblr.

Sam and Gabriel had a rocky relationship in the beginning, the hunter was not expecting things to be this complicated with his Trickster, but complicated they were.

After all the fighting and all the sorrow, after a huge fight with Dean, and all the break ups and cursing in enochian, things were finally looking up. Gabriel had settled in, and Sam was more than happy.

Their wedding was beautiful, Dean, Cas, Balthazar, Chuck and the family gathered at a gorgeous Hawaii beach, and dad himself officiated the marriage. Gabriel made their first night last for a week, not coming out even for air. It was plain magical.

Christmas was 2 weeks away and Gabriel had been nagging Sam since the beginning of December to get an “official Christmas family portrait”. Sam was completely against it. He huffed and puffed, he objected and argued, but by the end Gabriel, as always, got what he wanted.

He bought them the ugliest sweaters he could find, and paired them with silly Santa hats. He was happy as a 5 year old (and according to Sam he acted like one as well).

The first few takes didn’t succeed. Either Sam had blinked, or Gabe had laughed, once he even pinched Sam’s ass, and the picture was all blurry, with Sam jumping in mid air, and Gabriel laughing his ass off.

Eventually, after a long hour, they took the “perfect” picture, which wasn’t so perfect in other people’s standards, but Gabriel refused to take another one arguing that this is how he wants their first Christmas as a family to be remembered.

Sam laughed and shook his head, he bent down and kissed his angel on his cheek and whispered in his ear:

"The agency called, we’re gonna have a baby".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like it :)


End file.
